School oh School
by Liesha
Summary: Don't know what to out down as the summary cause I kinda just wrote the chapter anyway R&R flames are welcome... rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL OH SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was my last class for the day and it was my favourite it was Family Studies the only reason why it's my favourite class is because all of my friends are in the class.

"Okay class today I am handing out an assignment, youse will be working in pairs" Said Miss Tashio.

The whole class groaned except one of the nerds in the class who asked "what is the assignment about?"

"Well Bankotsu It's about relationships" answered Miss Tashio.

I put my hand up and when Miss Tashio pointed at me I asked "does that mean it will be a boy/girl assignment?"

She nodded and replied "yes, now talk among you're selves while I work out who's going to be partners."

I turned my desk around so I could face my friends we all seemed to be in the same classes my group of friends consist of Sesshomaru Takakashi (who by the way I have a major crush on), his half brother Inuyasha Takakashi, Kouga Wolf, Miroku Wind, Shippou fox, Kikyo Jones, Ayame Sun, Sango Slayer and Rin Tashio. I was talking about going to the mall after school with the girls when all of a sudden Sango turned around and smacked Miroku on the head. I shook my head and turned back to face the front of the room so the teacher can tell us who we had for partners.

"Rin and Kouga come up and get your baby boy" said Miss Tashio then asked as they picked up the baby "what will your sons name be?"

"Let's call him Akito" Rin said before Kouga could say anything.

Nodding Miss Tashio wrote it down then said "Sango and Miroku come up and get your baby girl."

"I would like to name her after my lovely Sango" said Miroku.

"No we are not, her name will be Eimi" said Sango.

"Ayame and Shippou" Miss Tashio said.

"Ben" said Ayame.

"Kikyo and Sesshomaru" Miss Tashio said starting to get bored.

I looked behind me when I saw only Kikyo go up to the front of the class and looked at Sesshomaru strangely. I didn't really notice I was staring because I was too caught up in his god like features that was until he looked at me and smiled his famous half smile.

"Miss Higurgashi if you are finished staring at Mr. Takakashi then you might want to come up here and get your baby with your partner" said Miss Tashio.

I quickly got up I'm pretty sure I was blushing like crazy so I stood next to Inuyasha with my head bowed so I was looking at the ground. The bell rang and all the other students left the class and Miss Tashio left just as fast as the students. I was still blushing like crazy when our friends came over to us and wasn't even listening in on the conversation they were having. All I could think about was how Sesshomaru thought I was just another girl that's crazy over him.

Inuyasha put his arm around me and whispered to so that I would just hear "don't worry bout it Kags."

"Thanks Inu" smiling I gave him a hug and also said "you know you're my best guy friend."

Laughing lightly he said "yeah I know."

"So who here wants to get out of this school and go home" asked Sango.

At the same time we all said "let's go."

"Inu and me will catch up with youse in a bit we need to talk to a teacher" said Sesshomaru.

"Wait we will come with youse" said the guys in sync.

Shaking my head I started walking out of the school building with my baby in my arms I so wished that I had got partnered with Sess but no fate didn't want me to be happy. All us girls waited outside the building when my baby started crying so listening in on what Kikyo was saying about Inu I fed my baby. They boys waled out and they all had a look on there face that said they were up to something since we decided to go to the mall after school but since we got stuck with mechanical babies I decided to skip.

"Inu meet me at the cafe tomorrow around noon 'Kay" I said.

"Umm yeah sure whatever" he said back.

With that said I started walking home and leaving my friends at the school I just wanted to get home and show my mum what the teacher gave us for our assignment. It wasn't a long walk home but as I was getting closer I heard my mum yelling at my older brother Souta something about his girlfriend Yuka. Souta graduated from school a couple of years ago but started dating Yuka his last year there. Yuka is the biggest slut at Shikon High and she's dating my brother which by the way I don't see what he sees in her. Quietly walking into the house and quietly walking up the stairs to my room well I tried to anyway the baby started crying. Once I got the baby to shut up I looked towards the lounge room and saw my mum and brother staring at me with a look that said when the fuck did you have a baby.

"It's for my family studies, the teacher has paired us up and gave us a baby to look after" I said.

My mum smiled and said "that's great honey who did you get for a partner is it that lovely boy you keep talking about?"

Blushing like crazy I said quickly "no mum it's not and I don't always talk about him."

"Okay then so who is your partner?" my mum asked.

"Inu" I just replied not caring.

"Well I'll call you when dinner is ready" mum said looking back at Souta.

I ran quickly upstairs and ran into my room I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed while my baby slept beside me. Signing onto MSN I was about to check who was on when I got an instant message, I opened the window and saw it was from Sess.

_MSN conversation..._

_Sess: hello_

_**Kags: hey, what's up?**_

_Sess: nothing_

_**Kags: oh ok, did you go shopping with the others?**_

_Sess: no I did not_

_**Kags: um ok then**_

_Sess: Inu and mine parent's are out of town this weekend so Inu wants to have a party_

_**Kags: sweet youse haven't had one in a while**_

_Sess: yes I know_

_**Kags: do you know if any of the other girls will be going?**_

_Sess: I would say they would be, what about you're self?_

_**Kags: probably not cause of the baby**_

_Sess: ah yes I forgot about that_

_**Kags: lol you're not really into this assignment**_

_Sess: you can say that again_

_**Inu: yo guys**_

_Kags: hey Inu, how was shopping?_

_**Sess: hello little brother**_

_**Inu: it was boring well that was until the stupid baby's started crying**_

_Kiki: oh Inu it wasn't that bad, hey Kags and Sess_

_Kags: hey Kiki, I've got to go my baby is crying and dinner is ready, bye_

_**Sess: bye**_

_**Inu: bye**_

_Kiki: bye_

I walked into the dining room to the smell of steak and vegies I looked at the table and noticed there was a basinet sitting on the table.

"Hey mum what's with the basinet?" I asked staring at the basinet.

Not turning to look at me she replied "well it's for your baby to sleep in at night."

Running over I gave my mum a hug and said "thanks."

I put the basinet on the ground next to my chair and laid him down in the basinet then sat down waiting for dinner to be ready. My phone went off with The Addams Family tone it was my message tone I flipped open my phone it was a message from Inu saying _yo party my house sat be there of be square lol jking but be there_. I quickly replied then put my phone on silent while I ate dinner. It was a quiet dinner so I guessed that mum and Souta were still fighting once I was finished I excused myself and then went upstairs changed for bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS 4 CHAPTER 1**

kashiange107 – I like how this story is going so far. Can't wait to see what happens next. Update again soon.

Lady Izumi 101 – Dude keep writing! I love this so far! :D.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope I don't disappoint this chapter.

**SCHOOL oh SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 2**

I was standing in the middle of a grassy meadow the wind was blowing my hair into my face, I thought I was alone but there two strong arms were wrapped around me. I turned to see who it was and was shocked to see that it was none other than Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here" I asked still in shock.

He laughed and smiled down at me "this is your dream" he said.

I started blushing realizing that I must've sounded stupid, I was staring into his eyes those gold eyes I could get lost in all day. As Sess was tracing a finger along my cheek he was leaning closer we were just about to kiss when... beep, beep, and beep I slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock nearly breaking it. Groaning I just sat up in bed when Haruo started crying. Picking him up I changed his diaper and gave him a bottle, as soon as he was asleep I went and had a shower.

"What to wear" I asked myself.

Going through my draws I picked out my lacy pink bra and panties, going through my closet I picked out a light purple shirt with spaghetti straps, a pair of denim shorts and a pair of black Betty boop thongs. Looking over to make sure Haruo was still asleep I went downstairs to get something to eat. I cooked myself a couple of crumpets with honey on them and poured myself a glass of juice.

"Morning sweetie" said my mum "how long have you been up?"

"Not long" I told her "I'm meeting Inuyasha at noon."

Mum just nodded and went into the kitchen; I cleaned up my dishes and then went back up stairs to grab the baby and my purse. I said bye to my mum and started my walk to the cafe, I was glad that I got to walk to the cafe so I could clear my mind. Once at the cafe I sat in my usual spot waiting for Inuyasha since it was only 11:55 I had 5minutes to myself. I was so caught up in reading a book that I didn't notice someone sit down in the chair across from me.

"Must be a really good book" said the unknown person.

Jumping lightly I looked up only to see Sesshomaru sitting there "oh my god you startled me" I said "where's Inuyasha?"

"He's with Kikyo at the moment" Sesshomaru said "he wanted to be her partner so I agreed to swap."

I smiled sweetly "that was nice of you" I said "and here I thought you hated Inuyasha."

"Oh I do" Sesshomaru said.

Laughing I waved over a waitress and ordered a cappuccino while Sess ordered a normal coffee. We spoke about the assignment like about who was gonna have Haruo on what days. I would never admit it but secretly I was glad that Sess had switched with Inu it meant I got to spend more time with him. We worked out that Sess would have Haruo tonight, as we were about to leave I handed everything to him and said my bye. As soon as I was out of view and ear shot of Sess I pulled out my phone and dialled Sango's number.

"Who is it" answered Sango.

Laughing lightly at the way Sango answered her phone "yo girl it's me" I said.

"Oh hey what you doing" she asked?

"Nothing but guess what" I answered.

"Inu and Sess changed partners and now your so happy" Sango said like it was yesterdays news.

Slightly irritated I asked "how did you know?"

"Oh Inu told us yesterday at the shops" she answered.

Irritated that everyone new I hung up on Sango and started my long walk home. My legs were starting to hurt and I didn't know how much further my house was as if god was on my side Sess pulled up beside me.

"Want a lift" he asked?

"Yes please" I answered walking over and getting in "I'm so glad you came by."

It was a silent ride well apart from the music playing once we were at my house I said my thanks and was about to get out of the car.

"Are you coming to the party tonight" Sesshomaru asked.

I thought for a moment then answered "yeah sure why not."

"I'll see you then" Sesshomaru said.

Nodding I waved bye then ran to the house, I watched him drive away before I went inside.

"Hey mum, is it ok if I go to Inu and Sess's tonight" I asked "there having a party."

Turning to face me "will you be staying there" she asked?

"Yeah I guess" I answered while nodding.

"Well then yes you can" she said before returning to cooking dinner.

With that I ran up stairs to pick out my outfit to wear to the party obviously it has to be a hot outfit. I picked out a pair of jeans that hug to me down to my knees then flares out, a black off the shoulder shirt and a singlet on underneath and a pair of pink converse. I left my hair down and applied a little bit of makeup which consists of some mascara, pink eye shadow and watermelon flavoured lip gloss. I gave my mum a quick hug then headed on over to the party.

At the party...

When I reached the party the first thing I saw were a couple making out on the porch. Moving myself around them when I got inside I had to keep myself from falling over it was done up really well better than what it's ever been.

"Hey Kags bout time you got here" said a voice behind me.

Spinning around to the see who it was "hey Sang yeah sorry I had to walk."

I looked at what sang was wearing it was a black mini dress that fit her perfectly, she had her hair up and had on little bit of makeup.

"Who are you trying to impress" I said teasingly.

Sango Blushed and said "no one."

"Sure, sure" I looked around and saw Miroku "hey Sang there's Miroku."

"Where" Sango asked slightly nervous?

As if on cue Miroku walked over to us.

"My dear Sango you look as lovely as ever" he said kissing her hand.

Blushing like crazy "thanks" she said.

"Go dance youse two" I said pushing them towards the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance" said another voice behind me.

Turning around I smiled instantly when I noticed it was Sess nodding my head he led me to the dance floor. Just as we got there a slow song came on, not really knowing what to do as sensing this he grabbed my hands and put them around his neck while he put his arms around my waist. We chatted about stuff while dancing being to caught up in being in his arms I hadn't noticed the guys taking pictures of us. By the time the party was finished the house was a mess to tired to do any cleaning we all decided to clean it up tomorrow with that we all trudged to the lounge room and fell asleep somewhere there.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS 4 CHAPTER 2**

Kashiange107 – Lol, I knew he was planning to switch partners when he and Inu went to talk to the teacher. Great chapter, update again soon.

**S3rrenity4193 – I like this story so far it's new and unique update soon.**

Moonlight X Luna – Hehe cute.

Thanks for the reviews.

**SCHOOL oh SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 3**

Rolling around on what I assumed was the couch trying to keep the sun out of my eyes not wanting to wake up after the night before I fell onto something hard. I had to blink a couple of times before it registered that I had landed on top of Sesshomaru who woke up from the contact.

"Sorry" I said quickly getting up.

Sess got up once I was up "that's alright" he said.

"Ok well I'm gonna cook some pancakes" I said walking towards the kitchen "you can wake all of them up" pointing at the body's on the floor.

Pulling out all the ingredients I needed to make the pancakes, I was so into cooking that I didn't sense anyone behind me.

"Looks nice" Sesshomaru said making me jump.

I turned around and poked him in the chest "get out I'll call youse when it's ready" I said scowling at him.

I made sure he left the kitchen before turning around and going back to my cooking. Once everything was cooked and I set the table I called everyone to eat. As soon as I had eaten I dashed out of the room so I didn't have to do the dishes and decided to go have a shower. I chose to wear a denim mini skirt and a black one shoulder flutter drape top with a metallic design on it. Walking down stairs and into the kitchen nothing had been washed up; shaking my head I started filling the sink up with hot soapy water.

"Hey Kags" Sango said behind me.

Turning around "hey where is everyone" I asked?

"Outside at the pool" Sango said softly.

"I see" I said walking out towards the pool with a smile on my face "what are youse doing" I asked?

"Having fun" answered Inuyasha.

I turned towards Inu and advanced on him with a glare "having fun, and who is doing the cleaning"

"We thought you could" Miroku said.

Once Miroku said that I was glad that they were standing next to each other I continued to walk closer to them until the finally got the idea. Instead of chasing I just walked back into the house and to Sess's room to get Haruo making sure I had my dirty clothes and had everything for Haruo I left the house. On my way home Mr. And Mrs. Takakashi passed me in there car. When I got home I said hello to my mum and brother and headed straight to my room. I made sure Haruo was still asleep before putting him in the basinet, grabbing my lap top I signed onto MSN noticing no one was on I signed out. I decided to go watch some TV with my mum and brother and forget about the guys expecting me to clean up the house.

"What's on" I asked sitting down next to mum on the couch?

"Nothing" Souta replied.

"So I can see" I said looking at what came on after the ads "why cooking show."

"Nothing else on" said my mum.

Not wanting to watch anything about food I decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air but not before making sure mum knew that Haruo was upstairs in my room. I was about half way to the cafe that I usually hang out at with my friends when Sess pulled up in his silver Porsche pulled up beside me.

"You going to the cafe" asked Sesshomaru.

I leaned on the door and poked my head inside "what would give you that idea" I asked smiling?

"Just get in" he said.

Opening the door and climbing in "so I passed your parents on my way home" I said not daring to look at him because I knew he would be glaring.

"You passed them and didn't bother to text to let us know" Sesshomaru said his angry clear in his voice.

Turning so I could look at him I glared "don't get angry at me" I said just as angry "youse are the ones that expected me to clean the house up."

With that said the rest of the ride to the cafe was quiet, I didn't want to talk to him and he was angry at me. Before Sess had the chance to even turn the car off I was out and off towards the door to the cafe. I went to my normal table and noticed that Sess was heading this way too.

"What do you want know" I asked really angry?

Ignoring my anger Sess sat down in the chair across from me "I'm sorry" he said.

When he said that my face lit up "how are you today then" I asked?

"Good, what about yourself" Sesshomaru answered?

"I'm good" I said back.

We continued to chat about random stuff and he told me how his parents got all of them on there hands and knees to scrub the place clean. It was starting to get late when we left the cafe I was going to walk but Sess offered to give me a lift it was a quite but comfortable drive.

"Thanks for the lift" I said turning to look at him.

"No worries" Sesshomaru said back to me.

I went to get out of the car when he grabbed my hand "yes" I asked?

"Good night" Sesshomaru said leaning towards me "I've wanted to do this for a while now" after he said that his lips touched mine.

It took me a second to register what was going on and when it did I started kissing back his lips were rough but soft and the kiss made me feel like I was in heaven. When I needed to breathe we pulled apart to catch our breath.

Still dazed I started opening the car door "oh um good night" I said getting out of the car and heading on inside the house. Once inside I didn't even stop to say hello to my mum or brother but went straight to my room to call the girls and tell them the dirt. With everything told to the girls and them gushing over it and what not I changed into my pyjama's and went to get some sleep with dreams filled of a certain guy and kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS 4 CHAPTER 3**

Gaarassexyneko: - Cute.

**Kashiange107: - Aw, he finally kissed her. Great chapter update again soon.**

Moonlight X Luna: - Yes that so totally rocks.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry that the chapter is late getting put up but I have been extremely busy as of late.

**SCHOOL oh SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 4**

I was so content in my sleep that I was so angry when my phone started ringing picking it up still half dazed I noticed it was Sesshomaru calling.

Now fully awake and I answered the phone with a "good morning."

"Good morning Kags" Sess said back "are you up to anything today" he then asked after a minute pause?

Shaking my head then realizing that he can't see me shaking my head I answered "no nothing why what you have in mind?"

"Everyone's planning on going to the beach" was Sess's reply.

"Cool what time" I asked?

"I'll pick you up in half an hour" was his answer.

We each said our goodbyes and I quickly but quietly rushed to get ready picking out a two piece bikini with a pink leopard print. The top tied up around the neck and back while the bottoms had these two silver rings holding them together. Pulling on the matching board shorts and a black t-shirt, making sure that everything I need was in my beach bag I heard a beep. Looking out the window I noticed it was Sess so grabbing my stuff and having a quick look at myself in the mirror I dashed out of the house but not before leaving my mum a note.

Getting into the car I said "hey' with a big smile on my face.

"Well aren't we in a good mood today" Sess said driving off towards the beach.

It was a quiet ride to the beach and when we had got there I noticed that no one else was around.

"Uh Sess" I said a little uneasy.

He looked to me "yes" Sess asked?

"Well where is everyone" I answered with a question?

"Oh when I said everyone I meant you and me" was his reply before walking off down the beach.

I must've looked really stupid standing there just staring I don't know how long I was for the next thing I knew Sess had picked me up and was carrying me towards the water. When it dawned on me what he was going to do I started kicking to try and get out of his arms.

"Sess put me down now" I said not wanting to get thrown into the water.

Without saying anything he started to walk into the water when we had gotten out deep enough I knew that he was going to dunk me under the water instead he just placed me into the water. Looking up at him with confusion clearly shown on my face I was even more confused when he leant in and kissed me on the cheek. He was about to walk away when I stopped him I knew he was staring at me but I had to work out how I was gonna say what I wanted to.

"Was there something you wanted to say" Sess asked?

I opened my mouth a couple of times going to say something then I just shook my head letting him go I watched him walk back to shore. Sighing I started after him and along the way taking off my t-shirt and board shorts so I didn't get my towel too wet when I was laying on it. I started to doze off when I heard giggling taking off my shades I was so angry to see Sess standing there flirting with a random girl on the beach. Without making too much noise I grabbed my stuff and started heading for the fish 'n' chip shop that I like to eat at when down the beach.

Calling up Sango when she answered I said "can you come and get me" with a slight crack to my voice.

"Kags" she said "is that you?"

"Yeah, so can you" I asked not wanting to be at the beach any longer.

"Of course where are you" Sang asked?

Quickly answering I said "Tommy's down the beach, see you when you get here" was my final words before I hung up.

It took Sango half an hour to get to where I was since I had to cross the road to get to the car I had one last look down at the beach to see that Sess was still talking to the girl. Sliding into the passenger seat Sango didn't say anything for she knew something was wrong. Once we had gotten to her place she pretty much dragged me up the stairs to find out what's wrong.

"Ok spill" all Sango said once her bedroom door was closed.

Sighing quietly I replied "last night Sess kissed me and today he was flirting with some random girl."

Sango started going on about how I didn't tell her which I knew was going to happen not wanting to hear the speech I was going to interrupt her when my phone started ringing. Not needing to look at the caller Id I knew who it was and so did Sango. I was about to press the end button when Snag grabbed the phone and answered it.

Not wanting to hear the conversation I walked into Sango's personal bathroom I could slightly hear Sango what nerve he had calling me after what he did and I could just imagine his reply. I don't know how long I was in the bathroom for but when Sango knocked on the door I was nearly asleep. Getting up off the floor and opening the door I slammed the door right away seeing Sess standing there.

With all my weight on the door I said "go away I don't want to talk to you."

"Kagome it's not what it looked like" Sess said still trying to open the door.

I shook my head lightly to stop myself from crying "I'm not talking to you."

Sess was still tyring to open the door I don't know why he can't for if he really wanted to he could easily open the door. When I thought he had finally gave up hope I was proved wrong when he came crashing through the bathroom's open window. I quickly turned to unlock the door but I wasn't fast enough Sess had, me pinned up against the door facing him.

"Sesshomaru you better let me go right now" I said struggling to get free.

Tightening his grip on my hands Sess asked "what are you gonna do if I don't?"

Without another thought I kneed him in the balls and instantly he fell to the ground "that's what I'll fucking do" I answered angrily.

Opening the door I ran from Sango's house feeling betrayed when I got home I noticed that Mum had my baby. Wanting to hold something but not wanting anyone to hold me I held out my arms for Haruo so with Haruo in my arms I walked to my bedroom. As soon as I had my bedroom door closed a single tear slid down my cheek so lying down with Haruo in my arms I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
